


Sunlight

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Human Prompto Argentum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: He's enamoured with the sun. He knows it sounds weird but no one has seen the sun the way he has.Au where Noctis is a Sun God and Prompto is a simple human in love





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at tarot cards and attempted somrhing wirh the help of my server though I may have gone away from the tarot prompts of the lovers, ace of cups and 2 of cups

He's enamoured with the sun. He knows it sounds weird but no one has seen the sun the way he has. 

Firstly, the sun isn't just a far off ball of fire, it's a person. A God so to say. 

Now when you imagine the sun, the big plasma sphere in the sky to be a person or a God who looks like a person, you'd imagine someone who's extremely tall, terrifying. Someone who could kill you with the snap of their fingers.

Noctis isn't like that or Noct as Prompto has elected to call him as of late. This sun God, Noctis despite who he is seems like any other twenty year old. 

Despite the fact his hair is fire and he's usually a warm yellowy sometimes orange tone compared to Prompto's pale fleshy peach tone.

Prompto finds Noctis hot, no pun intended. He's in love with a star if he's honest and honestly it's the strangest thing to admit, even to himself. 

The sun surprisingly loves him too. He can't believe his luck honestly that an actual God would love a loser like him, a nobody, someone who's not good enough.

“Think whatever you want but you're good enough for me.” said sun God mutters, it's said with such a soft smile and a gentle tone it makes Prompto falter. 

He actually blushes as Noctis plants a kiss on his cheek. It's warm to the touch but it surprisingly doesn't burn. Said warmth is comforting almost.

Prompto finds himself leaning against Noctis, the warmth radiating from said sun God helping lull him to sleep.  
* * *  
They only see each other at night whenever they can. 

They chat and generally have a good time. Laughs are had and kisses are shared sometimes desperate ones. 

Prompto Argentum is in love with the sun.

The others already know and honestly they probably think he's insane but they haven't seen the sun like he has.

He knows Ignis is concerned for him. Watching the lovesick boy glance up at the sun during the days and sigh happily. 

Gladio thinks he's gone nuts. Both him and Ignis worrying for the boy's mental health. Cindy just thinks maybe the heat is getting to him or he's under the weather.

He's none of those things. Just a man in love with a God who they've yet to see the side Prompto is blessed with.  
* * *  
Prompto sneaks out again late at night, climbs up to the roof where Noctis is waiting for him in all his fiery glory. 

The sun God instantly burns brighter the moment he sees the blonde and it makes said blonde’s heart swell.

He looks so beautiful in moonlight, granted Prompto has always found him beautiful from day one. Noctis is ethereal honestly and literally considering he's an actual God but his beauty is something Prompto can't describe.

Prompto hears Noctis laugh a little and speak up.

“Are you just gonna stand there and gawk all night?” he teases, warm smile on his face.

Prompto blushes and carefully heads over, he smiles and apologies before sitting down and receiving a kiss from Noctis.

He's in love with the sun and the best part about it is, the sun loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Tumblr](http://thedarkrose17.tumblr.com)
> 
> Promptis + Gladnis discord Ever at your side is pretty much the ones who helped me but I'm anxious mess who can't link her own server so :(


End file.
